


In a thousand lives, I'd find you and fall in love with you all over again.

by Williamkitt



Series: Sansaery Week [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1 Prompt: Flowers, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Sansaery Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamkitt/pseuds/Williamkitt
Summary: Sansa is running late, hopefully Margaery's surprise will lift her mood.This is for Sansaery Week! Day 1Prompt: Flowers I plan on posting all of them here. Not all of them will be AU or CU. But i'm super excited!





	In a thousand lives, I'd find you and fall in love with you all over again.

Sansa huffed out a breath as she made her way through the halls of KLU. She was late, and more frustrated because of it. She made it a point of pride to be at minimum on time, if not five minutes early to everything she did during the day. Her mother always said that punctuality was a sign of good character. Moving past her third blockade of students she slipped through the courtyard and onto the stone path to take her quickly over to science department. She was supposed to meet her girlfriend there at six and here it was, almost six-fifteen. She fished her phone out of her pocket, grimacing as she had two text messages from the loving lady in question.

Margaery: 6:02pm

Hey, are you still on your way?

Margaery: 6:12pm

Sansa, is everything alright?

She really started to run. She was only a minute or two from the greenhouses, this wasn’t her fault really. How was she supposed to know that someone was going to get sick on the campus bus and stall the route by almost half an hour? She turned another corner and her destination came into sight. As she passed the first greenhouse, she caught the scent that you only smell with many fresh plants and flowers. There were always so many different kinds, but the most this greenhouse held were roses. It was one of her favorite places on campus and the place that she first saw Margaery. 

As she turned into greenhouse number three, she saw Margaery pulling off her gardening gloves. Her forearms were covered with dirt, and her hair was up in a ponytail that she only ever wore when she was working with the plants. Sansa stepped into the greenhouse and felt the humid air wash over her. She let her breath out along with a wave, “I’m so sorry! I’m late!”

Margaery looked up at her entrance, relief painting her features. However, Sansa could tell she was still at least a little worried from the little pinch that she had between her eyebrows. “Where have you been Darling? I was about to send out the search party.”

Sansa dropped her bag onto the floor and walked towards the brunette. She was still stunning as always, and she felt that her red cheeks weren’t entirely from the embarrassment anymore. Would this feeling of love and admiration ever go away? She honestly couldn’t say if it would or even if she wanted it to. “Sorry, I took the bus, and someone got sick so they had to stop and get it cleaned up before we could move again. I didn’t think it was going to take this long or I would have called you. I thought you were still busy.”

She gestured to the rows of pots to Margaery’s left. They were filled with one of her favorite roses. They called them fire & ice roses; Sansa adored the change in color that they only had. White at the bulb & stem that slowly bled into a dark and rich crimson. The only roses she loved more were the winter roses from her home in Winterfell. 

Margaery seemed to take that explanation in stride, turning back to her tools and beginning to put them fully away. “Well, I’m glad nothing happened to you. Do you want to see why I wanted to you come out here?” 

She was walking over to the other end of the green house where there were plastic sheets blocking the end of the greenhouse from the rest. She held out her hand, which Sansa took lacing their fingers together. She could feel herself calming down from her bus ordeal and becoming curious. “Are you working on something new?” She asked.

“You could say that. I’ve been struggling really. My pet project for the last two years has finally come to fruition.” Sansa could easily pick up the pride in her girlfriend’s voice and was curious because this was the first time she’d been invited behind the curtain, so to speak. And whenever she had brought it up, Margaery had simply told her that breeding flowers required you to isolate them if you were attempting to get a mutation. 

The first thing she noticed when pulling back the plastic was it was even more humid in this section of the greenhouse. Probably a byproduct of the curtain no doubt but her eyes widened when she took in the sight before her. “Margaery…” she choked out, “What are those?”

Her eyes were drawn to roses she’d never seen before. They reminded her of the fire and ice roses. However instead of bleeding into a crimson they instead turned into a pale icy blue of the winter roses she’d grown up seeing and tending in the North. She felt a hand at her elbow and was being led forward, looking down to see the ever present, but still no less attractive smirk on Margaery’s face. 

“You like them? I call them eternal roses, after the stories you’d tell me of the ice that never melts from your books you love to read. I’m afraid they’re never actually eternal but they will symbolize love without end if I have my way.” She spoke confidently as if it was merely an afterthought, “But the main reason I wanted to show these to you was because I worked to breed them for you.” 

She lifted one of the pots to Sansa, giving her a closer view of the rose. “I remember the night we studied for the women’s studies final. And you said you missed home and we talked about the flowers at Winterfell and Highgarden. I was already halfway in love with you by then and wanted to do something for you.” She almost sounded sheepish, as if Sansa wouldn’t be completely blown away by her gesture. 

“You bred a whole new flower for me, why wouldn’t I love this.” She could smell the sharp floral smell of the rose. “I love it, I love you.”

Margaery set the pot down and pulled Sansa to her bringing their lips together. She kissed her lightly at first, promises of the future before pulling away and smiling. “I love you too darling.”


End file.
